Twin Flames
by TheDude007
Summary: Bella's wedding is put on hold from her future going blank, then she's sent to the res to be watched over by the wolves and ends up going through a ripple in time, ending up in the civil war era with a very human Jasper Whitlock. *I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does.


*Author Note: This is my first fanfiction and I hope you like it. Please be sure to comment, like, and follow. Thank you for your time and enjoy, read on intrigued readers.

*P.S. Sorry that my first chapter is so short. I'll make sure to make the next one longer :) 

**_Chapter One: Blank Future_**

I stared at my reflection, watching as Rose and Alice each did a side of my head, dividing my hair between the two of them. Both going a very slow

human pace because according to them I need to have the full experience, time waste and all. Todays my wedding to Edward and I know I'm

supposed to be the normal blushing, happy bride as everyone else on their wedding day and yet I can't help but feel dread pool in my stomach. Was

something bad going to happen today or was it just me being paranoid since my own parents marriage fell apart. I mean this is what I've wanted

right? To be with Edward forever. He wanted marriage in exchange for my change after our honeymoon. I swallow thickly feeling a great deal of

pain sadness sweep over me making my eyebrows clash together. Tears pricking my eyes but even that can't stop me from seeing Alice's face go

blank with a vision, causing me to immediately push away my unwanted rush of emotions and focus on her, waiting for when she came out of her

vision to ask what her vision was about. 

Longer than I expect but faster than I expect Alice comes out of her vision. Her perfectly groomed eyebrows pull together as her lips barely move

then in a blink of an eye Jasper is standing slightly off to Alice's side causing me to turn around in my chair completely, not caring if Jasper seen

me in my satin knee-length robe since I knew he wouldn't care to look since he had a beautiful wife like Alice. She's frozen perfection while I'm

imperfection to a tee in every way. My heart drops a fraction, sadness once again grabbing a hold of me before it is quickly pushed away by an

abundance of pure bliss. I look up to Jasper and find him already staring at me. His normally golden eyes are darker even though I know he went

out to hunt with Edward and Emmett last night for Edward's bachelor party, or rather hunt. "Jasper" Alice says causing us both to look over at her.

Her golden eyes look terrified and this causes me to give her my whole attention, praying to all that is holy that she will tell me as well instead

of keep me in the dark like Edward always does. "Stay with Bella, I have to go find Edward. He went out for a quick hunt to make sure he was

fully in control for the honeymoon. Rose I need you to go get Carlisle and tell him to call the Volturi we might need their help." Alice gets out in a

rush, her eyes looking from Jasper to Rose then finally settling on me. "You're future went blank Bella...but we're going to make sure everything is

fine I promise. We won't let anything happen to you." I look at Alice in shock not knowing what I should think let alone feel. 

Before I can even ask a question both Rose and Alice rush out of the room at vamp speed leaving me alone with Jasper. I look over at him, he looks

at me with his usual blank face and I can't help wonder if all vampires are as good as concealing their emotions like him but I doubt it, Jasper is

nothing if not a creature of his own. "What do you thinks going on Jasper?" I ask. Jasper looks way from the bedroom door so he's staring at me.

His golden eyes seem to look into my very soul and effectively causing my breath to hitch with the sheer intensity of his stare alone. "I honestly

don't know" he says, his southern accent causing somewhat a calming effect to my erratic nerves and making me feel immediately at ease. Not

knowing or really caring if it was his gift or just him. He was a sneaky vampire ninja like that. At times I could tell when he used his gift on me than

the other times I had no idea. I nod my head at him, licking my lips as I did so. I open my mouth to say something then close it, not knowing what

to say that could take my mind off of Alice's words. Of my blank future, who would honestly know what to say about that. He seems to see my

predicament because he gives me a gentle smile then open his mouth to say something only for the bedroom door banging against the wall to cut

him off. I startle looking to the door, where a frantic looking Edward stands. His normal unruly copper hair is even more messy, looking as if he ran

all the way here as fast as he possibly could and this alone has my heart dropping. This must be really bad if he's this freaked out about it. From

the shock of the door slamming open I didn't notice Jasper crouch down in front of me, but I do notice him rise back up to his feet, the same blank

expression playing on his face as always. A gust of air causes me to glance back at Edward, who is now standing in front of me "Bella, my love we

have to call off the wedding, but just until we figure out what is going on. I will not loose you, not even this wedding would make me put you

in some possible danger " Edward starts causing me look at him in bewilderment. 'you were the one who wanted this stupid wedding' I want to

scream at him. "It could be nothing..." I start only to get silenced by the heated narrowed glare Edward sends me causing me to swallow down my

words and to clench my jaw hating how he treated me like a child at times like these. "Carlisle spoke to the Quileute elders and they've agreed to

personally watch you while we fly to Italy to talk to the Volturi and ask for some assistance with what may happen or is already in motion to

happen" I give him a mute nod, knowing that's all he'll let me do without diving into a lengthy lecture of how he knows whats best for me. 

In no time at all I find myself back in my sweatpants and t-shirt from earlier and siting patiently in the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo as he drove

ungodly fast towards my house for me to grab a few things before he drops me off at the boarder of the Res. "At least I will get a chance to finally

talk to Jake" I think staring out the window, watching as my house gets closer and closer until we're parked in front of it. In a rush Edward is out of

the car and opening my door in no time then he's following me at a more human friendly pace up the walkway and into the house. And once we're

hidden away behind closed doors Edward wastes no time before picking me up and dashing upstairs to my room then gently setting me back on my

feet. I bite my tongue not wanting to snap at him for not even asking me if it was okay to just manhandle me like I was a small child and instead I

rush over to my closet and grab my backpack and start stuffing a few pair of clothes, not knowing how long I'll be over at the Res. After I'm sure I

have enough clothes I make sure to grab a few books and then I'm once again being picked up by Edward before he runs us at Vamp speed to the

front door where he puts me down. "I left a not from you for Charlie" Edward informs as I lock the front door. "Okay" I breath as Edward intertwines

our fingers and starts pulling me back to his car at a brisk jog that has me fearful I'll slip and fall, but luckily I don't. 

Because Edward drives to fast we make it to the treaty line in practically no time at all. Jake stands inbetween Sam and Quill while Jared, Paul, and Embry stand

flanked at their backs. I release a low sigh then turn towards Edward and quickly place a chaste kiss to his cheek before saying "please be safe." Edward gives me a

slightly pained stare before nodding once, his hands tightening around the steering wheel as his eyes turn to stare out the windshield. "I'll be fine Bella. Just worry

about keeping yourself safe while I'm away...and trying to keep your clumsiness to minimal" His words are said in an almost monotone but the smile he gives me

quickly dissipates any ill thoughts and feeling about how standoffish he's being towards me, even though I really shouldn't have any thoughts or feelings like that

since he is already most definitely freaking out. Probably thinking I'm going to die or something and maybe I am, who's really able to tell if not Alice. I frown slightly

then even quicker plaster on a smile before biding Edward goodbye and getting out of the car. The minute I'm out of the car and walking towards the Res a wolfish

smile breaks across Jake's face making me want to smack him a little knowing he probably thinks he can talk me out of marrying Edward and becoming a vampire.

"Don't start Jake" I state walking over the treaty line before continuing on pass Jake, not stopping until I reach his Rabbit then I swiftly throw my backpack into the

back and hop in. Jake is hot on my heel so he gets into the car pretty fast as well, but the other Quileute boys disappear into the near by woods, no doubt

turning into wolves and running back to the Black house. 

*Author Note: Thoughts?


End file.
